Addiction d'affection
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Tout le monde a des addictions. On apprend à les satisfaire, à les cacher, à supporter le manque. Yuri ne fait pas exception. Il est accro à l'affection de Victor. Et est prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Même à céder aux propres addictions de son petit-ami ou à supporter ses sautes d'humeur quand il ne le satisfait pas. ( ! Rating M, sujets sensibles !)
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 91ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Addiction". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Ce texte était censé être écrit en une heure, vous comprendrez aisément que j'ai lamentablement échoué. Il m'a fallu trois jours. Un warning avant de commencer : Le rating n'est pas là pour rien. Je parle dans cet OS non seulement de relations sexuelles entre hommes mais surtout de chantage affectif et de viol conjugal. Lisez en connaissance de causes._**

* * *

Quelques jours après avoir emménagé à Saint-Pétersbourg, Yuri avait l'impression de nager en plein bonheur. Il avait beau sortir avec Victor depuis quelques mois, la proximité de ses parents les empêchait souvent de partager tous les moments d'affection qu'ils auraient voulus. Au fond, ce n'était pas les relations sexuelles qui avaient tant manqué que ça à Yuri – il leur arrivait souvent, une ou deux fois par semaine, de se réveiller en même temps la nuit et d'en profiter, tant qu'ils restaient discrets. Non, c'était tout le reste qui l'avait frustré. Tous ces petits gestes, ces baisers volés sur la joue le matin, ces étreintes réconfortantes quand l'autre avait un coup de fatigue, ces soirées sur le canapé où l'un gardait pendant des heures sa tête sur le torse de l'autre en regardant la télé. Mais à présent, ils étaient là, chez lui – non, chez eux – et pouvaient profiter de ces moments autant qu'ils le voulaient. Et il n'aurait échangé cette situation contre rien au monde.

* * *

Trois mois après, ils étaient rentrés d'un entraînement épuisant. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose de la soirée, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Yuri d'être éreinté. Il était allé se coucher rapidement et Victor l'avait rejoint. Quand Victor avait commencé à le câliner, à couvrir sa nuque de baisers tout en laissant ses mains parcourir délicatement son dos, il avait fermé les yeux et soupiré de bien-être. Quand il avait commencé à glisser sa main sous son caleçon, il les avait rouverts et son souffle s'était figé. Il était épuisé, ses yeux le piquaient et les courbatures de ses jambes le brûlaient.

\- Tu n'as pas envie ? devina Victor.

Yuri avait hésité sur la réponse à lui donner. Il ne l'avait jamais repoussé auparavant, est-ce que Victor se vexerait ? Est-ce qu'il serait capable de le quitter pour ça ? Avant qu'il n'ait réussi à formuler sa réponse, Victor avait soufflé :

\- Endors-toi. Ce n'est pas la peine si tu n'en as pas envie.

Un pâle sourire soulagé s'était dessiné sur son visage. Comment avait-il pu penser que Victor le prendrait mal ? Le russe s'était rallongé à côté de lui et ne l'avait pas repoussé lorsque Yuri s'était blotti dans ses bras pour s'endormir.

* * *

Six mois après, ils préparaient les championnats du monde. Tous les entraînements étaient plus épuisants les uns que les autres. Dans la voiture de Victor qui les ramenait chez eux, Yuri se surprit à compter les jours. On était jeudi. Ils avaient fait l'amour le lundi soir. Déjà trois jours. Beaucoup trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse protester. Victor avait déjà semblé déçu lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé la veille et l'avant-veille, il ne voulait pas le décevoir encore. Il ne pouvait pas le faire attendre encore. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aimait pas ça. L'amour que Victor lui donnait était une véritable drogue, une addiction. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que lorsque son petit-ami l'embrassait sur chaque parcelle de son corps, lorsque ses bras se refermaient autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui, lorsqu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots qui le faisaient fondre. Le moment en lui-même était plus qu'agréable, souvent jouissif, et il ne regrettait pas une seconde le temps qu'il passait dans leur lit avec lui. Seulement, l'épuisement se rappelait souvent à lui et, aussi agréable que cela pouvait l'être, faire l'amour n'en restait pas moins physique et il n'était pas rare que la perspective de l'effort nécessaire l'emporte sur l'envie de passer ce moment ensemble.

Victor gara la voiture devant leur immeuble et ils rejoignirent rapidement leur appartement. D'habitude, le russe le prenait dans ses bras aussitôt la porte refermée, au moins pour une étreinte chaste qui lui permettait d'oublier partiellement la fatigue de la journée. Mais, cette fois, Victor se dirigea directement vers leur salon, commençant à ranger un peu la pièce sans un mot. D'abord surpris par son comportement, Yuri ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça et le rejoignit rapidement pour l'aider. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant qu'ils vaquaient à leurs occupations et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure que Yuri se décida à se poster devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien ! assura Victor.

Le regard de Yuri tremblait de doutes et le russe l'enlaça tendrement pour le rassurer.

\- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, répéta-t-il.

Il le serra dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes et ses mouvements devinrent rapidement plus assurés. Yuri se laissa faire même si ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls sous l'effet de la fatigue. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le repousser, pouvoir lui avouer que là, maintenant, tout de suite, il n'en avait juste pas envie. Mais ça faisait déjà trois jours et il refusait de décevoir Victor plus longtemps. Lentement, sa tête remonta vers celle du russe pour l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Un an après, ils avaient tous les deux pris leur retraite. Leur carrière s'était clôturée sur le podium des mondiaux qu'ils avaient partagé, Yuri l'emportant de quelques centièmes de points sur le russe. La photo de leur triomphe était affichée dans la bibliothèque de leur salon, comme pour rappeler ce moment de pur bonheur qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sur ce podium, leurs médailles respectives autour du cou. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient malheureux à présent. Peu de temps après l'annonce de sa retraite, Yakov avait proposé à Victor de l'embaucher comme assistant pour l'aider à gérer le club et superviser certains cours. Yuri, lui, avait repris les études de gestion qu'il avait laissées en plan à Détroit et en avait encore probablement pour trois ans à étudier à l'université de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Son dernier cours avait fini à vingt heures et il traînait les pieds en rentrant chez eux dans la nuit noire tombée depuis longtemps. Arrivé dans son appartement, il ferma les yeux de plaisir en sentant l'odeur des légumes grillés au beurre qui envahissait tout le salon. Lorsqu'il finissait aussi tard, Victor préparait systématiquement le repas pour qu'il puisse s'effondrer devant la table dès qu'il arriverait.

\- A table ! annonça sèchement celui-ci.

L'air fermé et sec de Victor l'étonna et il se rapprocha de lui :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Yuri se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça. Si Victor ne le repoussa pas, il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte pour autant et esquiva d'un léger geste de la tête le baiser que le japonais avait tenté de déposer sur sa joue. Celui-ci sentit une vague glacée se répandre dans son corps devant la réaction de son petit-ami. Il était habitué à ce que Victor devienne moins bavard, moins souriant lorsqu'il était en manque de sexe mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui refusait aussi ostensiblement la moindre marque d'affection. Avant que Yuri n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Victor désigna la table d'un signe de tête :

\- Allez, ça va être froid.

* * *

Un an et demi après, la routine s'était installée dans leur vie. Victor coachait et assistait Yakov, Yuri étudiait. Victor fréquentait les autres patineurs, Yuri s'était timidement intégré à un cercle d'amis de sa promotion à force de faire des travaux de groupes ensemble. Leur amitié et la bonne humeur avec ses amis étaient devenues de véritables bouffées d'oxygène, qui l'aidaient à supporter le caractère de Victor quand il rentrait le soir. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il restait toujours éperdument amoureux du russe et n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui. Parfois, il était convaincu que c'était réciproque. Quand Victor le prenait dans ses bras, le câlinait, l'embrassait, qu'il lui donnait toute la tendresse et l'affection qu'il voulait, il espérait que ce train de vie durerait éternellement. D'autres fois, Victor restait froid, distant, refusant de lui accorder la parole et se contentant de vagues « hmm » en réponse à toutes les questions de Yuri.

Yuri savait pertinemment ce qui provoquait ce changement de caractère. Si, pour lui-même, les gestes tendres et l'affection de Victor étaient devenus une véritable addiction, Victor, lui, semblait tout aussi accro aux moments plus intimes où ils se retrouvaient sous la couette. Yuri aimait toujours ça, bien sûr, il n'avait jamais regretté une seule fois d'avoir cédé aux avances du russe, mais il y avait d'autres jours, d'autres soirs, où il se faisait la remarque qu'il était usant de devoir se plier aux envies de Victor en échange d'un peu d'affection. Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre que Victor se renfermait dès qu'il estimait que Yuri le repoussait depuis trop longtemps. Ses journées à la fac avec ses amis l'aidaient à tenir le coup et à se changer les idées, mais la froideur de Victor était toujours aussi mordante et destructrice lorsqu'il rentrait le soir. Il avait tout essayé pour lui faire changer de comportement. L'attendrir lui-même par de petits gestes tendres – auxquels Victor se dérobait. S'occuper de tout dans leur appartement pour ne pas lui laisser la moindre tâche ménagère, contrairement à d'habitude – ce qu'il semblait ne même pas remarquer. S'énerver contre ce manque d'attention – ce qui le faisait se renfermer encore plus si c'était possible.

Ce constat avait beau se confirmer au fil des mois qui passaient, il n'en était pas moins terriblement amer : Il n'y avait qu'en lui proposant de faire l'amour qu'il retrouvait par la suite, pour deux jours, parfois trois, le Victor qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait.

* * *

Deux ans après, Yuri avait cédé – encore une fois. Après une semaine sans que Victor ne lui ait adressé le moindre regard, il l'avait attiré contre lui et lui avait fait comprendre ses intentions en l'entraînant vers le canapé. Victor avait rapidement approuvé sa proposition et, pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, leurs corps s'étaient entremêlés, caressés, aimés. Lorsque Victor s'était effondré sur lui, couvert de sueur, et que son regard brûlant et amoureux avait plongé dans les yeux de Yuri, celui-ci avait tout oublié. Le comportement de Victor qui le détruisait à petit feu, sa froideur et son insensibilité, ce deuxième caractère qu'il supportait de moins en moins mais qui ressortait de plus en plus. Il oubliait tout ça, parce qu'à ce moment là, il retrouvait le Victor qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait. Il retrouvait ses caresses, ses mots d'amour qu'il lui soufflait à l'oreille, ses lèvres qui embrassaient les siennes avec passion, ses bras qui se refermaient autour de ses épaules dans une étreinte protectrice et réconfortante – et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était bon…

* * *

Deux ans et demi après, Yuri avait senti qu'il craquait. Rien n'avait changé dans leurs vies, pourtant, il sentait sa résistance s'effondrer petit à petit. Si, au début, il avait tout tenté pour changer le comportement de Victor, à présent, il n'avait même plus envie d'essayer. Il l'aimait toujours autant quand Victor avait ce qu'il appelait « son comportement de d'habitude ». Mais quand il recommençait à se renfermer et à devenir plus froid, Yuri n'essayait plus rien. Son regard et sa volonté s'éteignaient, et il se contentait de savourer les moments qu'il passait avec ses amis à la fac pour mieux supporter celui où il retrouvait un Victor qu'il reconnaissait de moins en moins. Lors de ces soirées là, ils ne se parlaient plus, ne se touchaient plus. Yuri avait beau sentir que cette situation finirait par exploser, il refusait de céder plus longtemps. Il aimait toujours les moments où il s'abandonnait dans ses bras, seulement il refusait de supporter cette sensation désagréable mais passagère de lui offrir son corps en échange d'un peu d'affection. Un soir, Victor finit par rompre le silence pour lancer :

\- Yuri… Si tu veux partir, tu peux. Je refuse de te retenir.

Son regard rempli de doutes avait vrillé celui de son petit-ami.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Bien sûr que non, s'empressa de démentir Victor. Mais ça se voit que tu n'es plus heureux, que tu ne m'aimes plus.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ?! s'étonna Yuri.

Sa remarque avait surpris Victor mais il se contenta de répondre :

\- Moi je t'aime. Ce n'est pas moi qui n'ait jamais envie de faire l'amour.

Ses mots avaient achevé de briser quelque chose dans la poitrine du japonais. Il pouvait supporter les sautes d'humeur de Victor, fermer les yeux sur son addiction au sexe, tolérer autant qu'il le pouvait le manque généré par sa propre addiction à l'affection, oublier les centaines de fois où il avait vendu son corps à son petit-ami en échange de quelques heures d'amour. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre Victor insinuer qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Pas après avoir enduré tout le reste.

* * *

Trois ans après, ils étaient rentrés pour une semaine chez les parents de Yuri. Ils avaient fait l'amour la veille, juste avant de se rendre à l'aéroport, et Victor rayonnait de bonheur en revenant à Hasetsu, s'émerveillant devant chaque rue et chaque paysage dont il se souvenait. Après avoir mangé avec les parents de Yuri, ils étaient ressortis se promener dans la ville, main dans la main, quand le bras de Victor ne passait pas directement autour des épaules de Yuri pour mieux le serrer contre lui tout en marchant. Les sautes d'humeur de Victor continuaient toujours, mais Yuri les supportait. Parfois. Un film qu'il avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt présentait un homme de cette façon, avec deux caractères différents dont un qui ne plaisait pas à son épouse, et celle-ci lui disait que : « Les moments où tu m'aimes m'aident à supporter ceux où ce n'est plus le cas ». Cette phrase l'avait profondément marqué et il s'était habitué à suivre ce semblant de conseil, à savourer chaque seconde passée avec le Victor qu'il aimait pour mieux fermer les yeux sur celui qu'il aimait moins. La journée se passa impeccablement, il ne se souvenait pas d'à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait vécu de tels moments de bien-être et de complicité avec son fiancé et, lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison le soir, ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher après le repas.

Une fois allongés et la lumière éteinte, Victor se tourna vers Yuri et l'embrassa tendrement. Le japonais laissa échapper de légers soupirs de bien-être en savourant les gestes du russe, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la sensation dure au niveau du bassin de Victor. Comme pour le lui confirmer, celui-ci murmura :

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi…

Yuri soupira imperceptiblement.

\- Vic… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais… Les murs sont en papier ici et mes parents sont dans la chambre d'à côté… Ça me gêne… Et demain matin ils partent tôt en ville, on aura tout le temps à ce moment là…

Victor grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et fit volte-face dans le lit, s'allongeant en lui tournant le dos et en faisant attention à ne plus le toucher. Yuri chercha à lutter contre l'amertume qui l'envahissait et se rallongea également plus confortablement pour dormir.

Il fut réveillé par des mouvements dans le lit. Victor ne cessait de bouger et de changer de position. Quand Yuri se retourna vers lui, le russe avoua :

\- J'arrive pas à dormir…

Yuri se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner et l'apaiser. Il constata à nouveau l'excitation du russe et celui-ci ajouta :

\- S'il te plaît, mon cœur… J'ai vraiment trop envie de toi…

La maison était toujours en papier. Ses parents étaient toujours dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non Victor…

\- On s'en fiche de tes parents ! protesta celui-ci. Ils doivent dormir !

Victor était toujours aussi insistant et, par ses gestes envahissants, Yuri eut clairement la sensation qu'il pourrait renoncer à l'idée de se rendormir s'il le repoussait encore. Il insisterait. Ou se renfrognerait, et Yuri pourrait abandonner l'espoir de passer d'autres journées comme celle qui venait de se terminer. Et il était à court d'argument. Il ne souhaitait que se rendormir dans ses bras, et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait qu'une seule façon d'obtenir cela. D'un geste, il se déshabilla en murmurant :

\- Si tu veux…

Sans dire un mot de plus, Victor glissa sur lui et se serra contre lui au moment où il le pénétra. Ses gestes étaient suffisamment doux pour que Yuri ne ressente aucune douleur. Juste une gêne profonde, un étau qui lui serrait la poitrine, une voix dans sa tête qui lui demandait pourquoi il avait accepté alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Son corps ne gémissait même plus sous les coups de reins de son amant, son esprit s'étant réfugié dans une espèce de sommeil à moitié inconscient le temps que Victor finisse. Ça arriva vite. Beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Il était persuadé que Victor n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme, mais celui-ci se retira tout de même. Yuri lui adressa un regard interrogateur et Victor grommela :

\- Tu n'as pas envie. Ce n'est pas la peine.

Sa remarque surprit Yuri. Il lui avait dit non depuis le début de la soirée et ça n'avait pas arrêté Victor, et maintenant il se vexait car il constatait après l'avoir pris qu'il ne voulait pas ? Combien de fois lui avait-il dit non…

Yuri se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Victor dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Lui aussi avait réussi à se rendormir, mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était toujours nu sous la couette, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de se rhabiller, mais le sommeil n'avait pas effacé l'impression désagréable qu'il gardait en bas du ventre. L'impression d'avoir été sali, souillé. C'était idiot, Victor était son petit-ami depuis plus de trois ans, pourquoi cette nuit lui avait-elle laissé une telle impression ? Il refusait de s'interroger plus longtemps. Se levant silencieusement, il enfila un caleçon avant de se glisser dans la salle de bains. L'eau brûlante qui coulait sur son corps l'apaisa, légèrement. La sensation du savon qui moussait sur ses cuisses et son entrejambe aussi et il se surprit à frotter plus vigoureusement que d'habitude pour tenter d'enlever cette impression prégnante de souillure. En vain. Elle était revenue alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini de se sécher. Il revint dans sa chambre pour finir de se rhabiller. Cette fois, Victor était réveillé.

\- Viens là, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Yuri s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et Victor se redressa légèrement pour le câliner et déposer des baisers papillons le long de sa nuque. Yuri resta stoïque. Il avait toujours adoré et savouré ce contact et pourtant, maintenant, une boule grossissante au niveau de sa poitrine lui donnait juste envie de hurler, de se débattre, de crier à Victor de ne plus le toucher, de ne plus jamais reposer ses mains sur lui. Le russe soupira d'exaspération devant son manque de réaction et n'insista pas.

La journée lui parut longue, trop longue. Devant ses parents, Victor avait retrouvé le sourire et recommencé à fanfaronner comme à son habitude. Yuri était resté renfermé sur lui-même. Les conversations ne l'intéressaient plus, les blagues ne le faisaient plus sourire, rien ne semblait pouvoir prendre le dessus sur cette sensation insupportable qui envahissait son ventre depuis le matin même et le faisait se sentir sale, minable. Pourquoi avait-il accepté alors qu'il ne voulait pas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas répété plus souvent, plus fermement à Victor qu'il ne le voulait pas ? Il s'était lui-même déshabillé, c'était bien que ce n'était pas une agression ? Il avait accepté…

N'y tenant plus, il avait profité d'une conversation entre Victor et ses parents pour se réfugier dans sa chambre avec son ordinateur. Il avait ouvert une fenêtre de navigation privée, puis avait hésité. Que demander ? Que taper ? Comment formuler les choses ? Lentement, lettre après lettre, il formula la requête : « Mon petit-ami a insisté pour faire l'amour alors que j'avais dit non ». Il ne s'attendait pas à voir de résultats avec une phrase aussi stupide. Pourtant, la liste de forums sur lesquels une question similaire avait été posée défila sous ses yeux. Il en choisit un au hasard et parcourut le message de la question initiale. Hormis les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire improbables, l'histoire ressemblait à la sienne. Une femme qui avait dit non plusieurs fois à son mari, qui avait cédé face à son insistance et qui ne parvenait pas à arrêter d'y penser, de s'en vouloir, à se débarrasser de cette sensation d'être pourrie de l'intérieur par cette relation qu'elle n'avait pas voulue. Son message terminait en précisant que l'homme avait beau être son mari, elle avait ressenti ce moment comme un viol. Un viol ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment la façon dont lui-même ressentait les choses ? Peut-être, après tout… Même si c'était stupide. Il descendit sur les réponses au message afin de lire ce dont il se doutait, que ça n'avait rien à voir, que si elle avait cédé c'est qu'elle était consentante, que ce n'était pas un viol si elle avait fini par y prendre du plaisir… Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sans avoir rien lu de tout ça, sur le premier message, celui qui avait été approuvé par des centaines d'autres personnes. _Ce que tu décris, ce n'est pas « comme un viol ». C'est un viol._

* * *

 ** _Le film dont je parle dans la dernière scène est Le Prestige, que je vous recommande très très vivement._**

 ** _Je ne sais... Clairement pas quoi penser de ce texte. Je suis contente de l'avoir fini, je crois qu'il laisse voir ce que je voulais faire passer mais... Je ne suis pas tranquille non plus et il est possible que je le supprime rapidement si je réalise que je ne l'assume franchement plus._**

 ** _Plus que jamais, si vous êtes arrivé jusque là, j'apprécierai franchement un petit mot pour avoir votre avis. Merci d'avance._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cendre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Je vous dois quelques petits mots avant de commencer. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour le message de fin du premier chapitre (qui était alors censé être un OS). Mes doutes concernant ce texte étaient sincères et à l'époque, je ne savais franchement pas si je finirais par le supprimer ou pas. Toutefois, j'ai réalisé un peu tard que la façon dont je l'avais dit sonnait beaucoup comme du chantage aux reviews "Si vous ne commentez pas, je le supprimerai" et je m'en excuse très sincèrement. Ce n'était franchement pas mon intention._**

 _ **Cela dit, je tiens à revenir sur vos reviews. Vos commentaires sur ma fic, que ce soit en reviews ou en MP, ont été les plus adorables et les plus extraordinaires possibles. Vous avez fait plus que me conforter dans ma décision d'avoir écrit et posté ce texte, plus que me féliciter ou me remercier, vous m'avez aidée. Vos reviews m'ont conseillée, elles m'ont fait réfléchir et, aujourd'hui, je pense pouvoir affirmer que les réflexions qui en ont découlé ont changé ma façon de voir les choses sur un bon nombre de sujets. Je manque de mots pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance et ma gratitude pour vos messages. Je vous redis encore une fois un immense Merci, même si je sais qu'il est bien loin d'exprimer tout ce que je ressens. Merci mille fois, franchement et du fond du cœur.**_

 ** _J'adresse un remerciement tout particulier à Oceanna, Saad Maia, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, Arlia Eien et Drennae, sans lesquelles ce chapitre n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cette suite que je n'aurais pas pensé écrire un jour, et je vous retrouve pour le mot de la fin._**

 ** _ENJOY !_**

* * *

Le lendemain de cette nuit-là, Yuri ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. L'impression d'avoir été sali, souillé de l'intérieur était toujours là. La culpabilité aussi. Il avait beau en vouloir à Victor, il conservait ce dégoût de lui-même, de son manque de volonté, de son abandon face à l'insistance de son petit-ami. Les messages sur les forums l'avaient convaincu, ils avaient réussi à le persuader de la gravité de l'acte de Victor – et qu'il n'avait donc lui-même pas à s'en sentir coupable. Que le seul responsable était Victor. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'en vouloir. Il avait ressassé ce qui s'était passé pendant des heures, de longues heures muré dans le silence à ruminer les événements de la nuit dernière, des trois dernières années, et il était arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était même pas la première fois. Combien de fois avait-il cédé face à l'insistance de Victor ? Combien de fois lui avait-il obéi pour échapper à d'autres reproches, d'autres regards déçus ou renfermés ?

Plusieurs fois dans la journée, il avait capté le regard contrarié, puis inquiet du russe. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas donner le change longtemps, que son silence obstiné finirait par être remarqué par son petit-ami. Et il ne voulait pas laisser ses parents supposer quoi que ce soit, ce qui impliquait de conserver la même proximité physique qu'il avait habituellement avec Victor. Si, le matin même, il n'avait pas supporté de sentir Victor le câliner, cette sensation s'était rapidement atténuée et il s'était surpris plus d'une fois à savourer les gestes tendres que son petit-ami laissait échapper. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une légère caresse sur la joue ou un baiser chaste et rapide, mais les frissons de plaisir et le réconfort qu'il en tirait étaient rapidement revenus – avec également une sensation de dégoût de lui-même encore plus prononcé. Comment pouvait-il prétendre avoir souffert de ce que Victor lui avait fait s'il était incapable de se passer de son affection ? Comment pouvait-il à la fois lui en vouloir de l'avoir blessé à ce point, et demeurer fou amoureux de lui ? Ce constat accentuait sa nausée grandissante et achevait de fixer sa culpabilité. Victor ne l'aurait jamais pris de force. Il ne l'aurait jamais pris s'il avait juste continué à refuser. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

La journée se passa vite, trop vite. A la réflexion, il aurait préféré qu'elle dure éternellement et qu'il n'arrive jamais au moment où il serait obligé de se coucher dans le même lit que Victor. Pendant qu'il enfilait son pyjama, la sensation de souillure se mélangea à l'angoisse que son petit-ami recommence. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si faire l'amour avec lui était désagréable. Peu importe à quel point il était réticent au départ, Victor savait toujours trouver les gestes précis qui le faisaient s'abandonner dans ses bras et le conduisaient à l'orgasme. Il savait que, dans l'excitation et le plaisir du moment, il n'aurait pas de mal à recommencer à avoir de nouveaux rapports avec lui et que cette impression d'avoir été sali disparaîtrait probablement en même temps, quand il se souviendrait d'à quel point il aimait ça en temps normal. Pourtant, l'angoisse s'accentua quand Victor s'allongea à côté de lui. Il supposait que tout se passerait bien lors de leur prochain rapport, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? S'il retrouvait le même dégoût que la veille, qu'il paniquait, qu'il suppliait Victor d'arrêter ?

Victor l'attira contre lui, l'arrachant de ses pensées. Son bras passé autour de ses épaules, il le câlina lentement et ses gestes devinrent rapidement plus assurés. Sa main glissa sur ses hanches et Yuri se crispa violemment. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne repousserait pas éternellement le moment où ils auraient un nouveau rapport ensemble, l'angoisse que ça se passe mal était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il se sente capable de l'affronter dès ce soir. Victor remarqua rapidement sa crispation et demanda :

\- Tu n'as pas envie ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il dans un soupir.

Victor hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque pour que tu aies envie de moi ?

Sa question le surprit. Victor lui demandait rarement des explications sur les raisons de ses refus et la façon dont il avait tourné sa question acheva de convaincre Yuri qu'il était le seul à se sentir mal pour ce qui s'était passé la veille. Que Victor ne ressentait ni son dégoût, ni sa culpabilité, ni son mal-être. Que Victor, lui, n'avait pas saisi la gravité de son acte. Ce constat le motiva à soupirer, en pesant soigneusement ses mots :

\- Je suis désolé. Je… J'ai pas aimé ça hier soir.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Victor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai pas aimé ce que tu as fais hier soir, insista Yuri. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas, je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille… Et tu n'en as rien eu à faire. J'ai pas aimé. Et même si je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, j'ai trop peur de ressentir la même chose ce soir. Excuse-moi, ça devrait passer vite mais… Ne me touche pas. Pas pour l'instant. S'il te plaît.

L'angoisse de Yuri en prononçant ces mots s'était accentuée et formait désormais une boule opaque en travers de sa gorge. Il se retourna vers le mur, se sentant incapable d'affronter la réaction de Victor, et celui-ci se rapprocha de lui en posant précautionneusement une main sur son épaule. Yuri attendit que Victor réagisse, qu'il proteste, qu'il insiste. Mais il resta silencieux. Constatant que Yuri ne le repoussait pas tant que ses caresses restaient chastes, il l'attira dans ses bras, plaquant son torse contre le dos du japonais, et continua à le câliner lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Deux jours après cette nuit-là, rien n'avait changé. Yuri se sentait toujours aussi abattu, incapable de penser à autre chose que cette agression qui l'avait détruit de l'intérieur. La seule chose qui le soulageait un peu était le constat que Victor ne l'avait plus touché. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à le câliner en le serrant dans ses bras, et Yuri avait accepté volontiers le faible réconfort qu'il en avait tiré. Il avait passé la journée à s'occuper les mains et l'esprit en aidant ses parents à s'occuper de l'auberge. Plusieurs fois, alors qu'il passait devant Victor, il avait capté son regard lourd, insistant mais indéchiffrable. Le russe ne le quittait pas des yeux mais Yuri était incapable de deviner pourquoi – et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie de lui demander des explications. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment plus reparlé depuis la veille au soir et Yuri ne savait même pas s'il était pressé ou non d'avoir une nouvelle confrontation avec lui.

L'appréhension était toujours là quand il se coucha le soir, toutefois un peu moins oppressante que la veille. Ses parents étaient absents pour la soirée et ce fait le mettait un peu plus à l'aise. La honte et le dégoût de lui-même qu'il ressentait face à ce qui s'était passé deux nuits plus tôt étaient suffisamment étouffants, il n'avait pas besoin que ses parents soient mêlés à ça.

Le russe l'incita à venir se blottir contre lui. Yuri n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se lover dans ses bras, sa tête appuyée contre la poitrine de son petit-ami. Victor laissait ses mains glisser sur son corps en lui prodiguant de douces caresses, mais Yuri sentait à la tension dans ses bras qu'il se retenait et faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes. Il releva la tête vers lui et demanda avec hésitation :

\- Tu as envie ?

\- J'ai toujours envie, répondit aussitôt Victor. Mais c'est comme tu veux. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

Cette dernière phrase interpella Yuri. Il savait que Victor n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à le prendre par la force, pourtant, l'entendre dire cela l'aida à se convaincre que leur conversation de la nuit dernière n'avait pas servi à rien. Que Victor avait compris la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il refusait de recommencer. Ce fait l'aida à prendre sa décision. L'appréhension était toujours là, le dégoût aussi. Seulement, son affection pour Victor était revenue et le comportement du russe le convainquait définitivement que cette fois-ci se passerait bien. Qu'il pouvait retrouver le plaisir qu'il ressentait d'habitude dans ces moments-là et que c'était précisément cela qui éclipserait le reste de son appréhension. Il répondit doucement :

\- Tu me forces pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda prudemment Victor.

Face au hochement de tête déterminé de Yuri, le russe reprit :

\- OK. Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie.

Une bouffée de reconnaissance l'envahit devant la proposition de Victor de le laisser prendre les décisions et, d'un geste, il l'attira vers lui. Comprenant son intention, Victor bascula sur lui et fondit sur son cou pour y déposer une multitude de baisers qui le firent frissonner.

Des étoiles dansaient encore devant les yeux fermés de Yuri pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Victor s'était effondré sur le lit, à côté de lui, ses mèches argentées encore collées à son front par la sueur. Le soulagement que Yuri ressentait se mêlait au plaisir qui se dissipait lentement et achevait de le convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. A chaque seconde, Victor était resté aussi tendre, doux et attentionné que d'habitude, chacun de ses gestes avait été destiné à donner encore plus de plaisir au japonais. Comme il l'avait prévu, le moment avait été suffisamment bon pour dissiper son appréhension de recommencer et même le malaise qu'il ressentait dans le bas du ventre depuis deux jours avait légèrement disparu. L'épuisement et le soulagement rendaient sa tête lourde et le faisaient lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, et il bascula sur le côté pour faire face à Victor. Celui-ci laissa ses doigts glisser doucement sur sa joue et demanda :

\- Tu as aimé ?

\- Oui, murmura Yuri dans un soupir. Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas.

Cette dernière phrase et le ton préoccupé de Victor lui firent relever les yeux vers lui. De fines larmes roulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur son oreiller. Yuri se redressa légèrement et demanda :

\- Victor… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. C'est juste… J'ai eu peur. Après ce que tu m'as dit hier soir… J'ai eu trop peur que tu t'en ailles, que tu me quittes.

Yuri resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que Victor ait été aussi touché que ça par ses paroles la veille au soir. Mais, maintenant qu'il le disait, il saisissait mieux la raison de son silence, de ses regards insistants et lourds d'appréhension.

\- Je ne compte pas partir… finit-il par souffler.

\- Tu aurais toutes les raisons de le faire, protesta le russe en tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Tu es l'homme le plus extraordinaire au monde, tu es l'amour de ma vie, et moi je t'ai blessé. Je t'ai fait du mal. Je suis un monstre. Tu mériterais mieux que moi. Je suis tellement désolé…

Les larmes de Victor redoublèrent et Yuri laissa sa main glisser dans son dos en un geste de réconfort. La première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit face aux regrets de Victor aurait été _Ce n'est pas grave._ Il retint ces mots au dernier moment. Justement parce que, malgré le soulagement et la disparition de son malaise omniprésent depuis deux jours, il ne pouvait pas nier que si, c'était grave. Il refusait de prononcer ces mots mais ne savait pas comment réconforter Victor autrement. Il finit par décider d'être honnête :

\- L'important, c'est que tu l'aies compris. Que tu ne recommences plus. Et je te fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que tu ne recommenceras plus.

Victor l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras en répétant :

\- Je te mérite pas.

* * *

Trois jours après cette nuit-là, Yuri pouvait enfin affirmer qu'il allait mieux. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis trois jours. La tension était redescendue, sa sensation de souillure, complètement estompée, et la disparition de sa fatigue lui apportait un soulagement indéniable. Il se sentait plus reposé, plus serein, moins angoissé, et il savourait d'autant plus les petits gestes d'affection que Victor lui prodiguait. Malgré cela, il conservait un certain ressentiment. Il était intimement persuadé que Victor s'en voulait et que cette période de chantage affectif était définitivement terminée, qu'il en avait saisi la gravité. Alors pourquoi gardait-il ce souvenir amer sur leur relation avant cette nuit-là, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là, comment l'amour avait progressivement été remplacé par ce cycle de chantage affectif ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se contenter de penser que c'était fini, que Victor ne recommencerait plus et qu'il pouvait donc tout simplement passer à autre chose ?

Il avait dépassé la moitié de sa semaine de vacances et commençait donc à s'inquiéter de la multitude de devoirs qu'il devait rendre pour son retour à la fac. Victor lui avait proposé d'aider lui-même ses parents à s'occuper de l'auberge pour que Yuri puisse travailler tranquillement et il avait accepté. Enfermé dans sa chambre, il était assis devant son ordinateur et finissait de remplir mécaniquement ses tableaux comptables. La plupart des tâches à faire ne lui avaient finalement pas pris trop de temps et il avait réussi à les finir en quelques heures.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un travail à faire. Un texte à écrire pour son cours de russe. N'ayant jamais parlé un seul mot de cette langue avant d'emménager à Saint-Pétersbourg, il suivait des cours en parallèle de la fac et, même si Victor était le premier à lui affirmer qu'il était désormais parfaitement bilingue, que ce soit à l'écrit ou à l'oral, ces leçons le rassuraient – malgré la charge de travail en plus. Leur professeur leur avait proposé d'écrire un texte sur un thème donné et de le publier sur une plateforme ouverte à tous sur Internet pour comparer les idées et écrits de chacun sur un même mot. Yuri esquissa un pâle sourire dépité en retrouvant ce thème donné. Addiction. Quand elle leur avait annoncé ce thème, sa seule pensée avait été la chanson française du même nom et les paroles qui avaient résonné dans sa tête l'avaient empêché de réfléchir à un autre axe. Mais aujourd'hui, cet axe lui paraissait tout trouvé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à écrire ça maintenant, d'où lui venait cette motivation, mais il savait quoi écrire et était persuadé qu'il ne voulait rien faire d'autre de ce thème. Le ressentiment, l'accumulation de trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps, ces interrogations, tous les derniers événements se bousculaient en lui et le document Word vierge devant lui semblait l'inciter à tout décharger, tout déverser. En quelques clics, il positionna le curseur au milieu du document et en écrivit le titre : _Addiction d'affection._

Pendant plusieurs heures, ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier. Il ne pensait pas réussir à écrire facilement ce texte, pourtant les mots coulèrent tous seuls pour raconter une histoire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Deux personnages, aux prénoms et aux histoires différentes des leurs mais pourtant si semblables, avec la même différence d'âge de quatre ans. Lorsqu'il avait des doutes sur ce qu'il voulait écrire, il plongeait dans ses souvenirs et trouvait ses réponses. Un début de relation parfait, un amour parfait, un emménagement ensemble si attendu qui les portait au comble du bonheur. L'insistance et l'envie du plus âgé qui devenaient petit à petit plus fortes, plus oppressantes, sans être contraignantes. Les trajets en voiture le soir dans lesquels le plus jeune comptait les jours et se persuadait qu'il n'avait plus le droit de repousser son petit-ami après l'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps. La froideur et la distance instaurées par le premier progressivement, d'abord de manière légère, puis plus marquante, plus dénuée de sentiments, plus blessante. Le constat que seuls les rapports sexuels permettaient au deuxième de retrouver pour quelques jours l'homme qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait. La routine qui s'installait dans leurs vies, rythmée par ce cycle incessant d'amour parfait, puis de tension légère, puis de chantage affectif jusqu'à ce que le deuxième craque et lui propose un rapport qui les faisait retomber sur la phase d'amour parfait. Le soulagement et le bonheur lorsqu'ils revenaient sur cette phase et que la tension et la froideur du premier disparaissaient au profit de l'homme dont le deuxième était follement amoureux. La résistance du deuxième qui s'effondrait au fil des années et le laissait plus amer, plus épuisé de tout faire pour satisfaire le premier. Ses efforts répétés pour le rendre heureux, son insistance à lui faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas, ses initiatives pour lui faire plaisir qui restaient sans résultats car seuls les rapports sexuels lui permettaient de mettre fin à cette période de tension. L'allusion du premier selon laquelle il avait tout à fait le droit de partir étant donné qu'il ne l'aimait plus, le désespoir et l'effondrement du deuxième en entendant l'homme pour lequel il se tuait d'épuisement par amour insinuer qu'il ne l'aimait pas. La résignation du deuxième qui se répétait avec insistance qu'il lui suffisait de profiter des moments où le premier lui donnait l'affection dont il avait besoin pour mieux supporter les autres. Cette dernière journée en apparence parfaite, qui aurait pu être juste idyllique sans l'agression qui avait suivie. Le sentiment de dégoût, de souillure qui envahissaient le deuxième jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se rendre sur des forums pour avoir la réponse de trop de doutes. La confirmation donnée par ces forums, cette phrase si courte et pourtant si puissante : _C'est un viol._

Il relut plusieurs fois son texte. Il ne savait clairement pas quoi en penser. Le sentiment d'avoir tout de même réussi à dire ce qu'il voulait dire, d'avoir exprimé son ressentiment avec toute l'exactitude dont il était capable, finirent par l'emporter. De plus, leur professeur avait précisé que la publication en ligne de ce texte n'était pas obligatoire, et la plateforme proposait de supprimer les publications en quelques clics. S'il se sentait vraiment trop mal vis-à-vis de cet écrit, il n'aurait qu'à le supprimer. Cette pensée le rassura et acheva de le convaincre et, en quelques clics, il publia le texte.

* * *

Une semaine après cette nuit-là, Victor et Yuri étaient rentrés à Saint-Pétersbourg. En rentrant de l'aéroport, pendant que Victor conduisait, Yuri sortit son téléphone portable. Lorsqu'il avait publié ce texte sur Internet, il n'avait pas pensé avoir de commentaires ou de réactions d'éventuels lecteurs. Mais il en avait eu. Beaucoup par rapport aux autres textes publiés. Il rouvrit la page des commentaires et les parcourut à nouveau. Bien que différents, les messages se recoupaient tout de même.

Un texte qui mettait mal à l'aise mais qui était utile et dont la conclusion était importante. Une histoire qui sensibilisait vraiment et qui existait dans de nombreux couples. D'autres messages, que les lecteurs lui envoyaient de manière privée, pour raconter leur propre histoire, pour expliquer en quoi son texte leur avait permis de réfléchir sur ce qu'eux-mêmes avaient vécu et pour l'en remercier. Ces commentaires l'avaient un peu réconforté et convaincu qu'il avait eu raison de le poster. Mais ils contenaient également d'autres réactions, qui se recoupaient également. Le fait que le comportement de son personnage le plus âgé n'était pas cautionnable, que c'était dégueulasse. Que cette attitude odieuse n'incitait clairement pas le plus jeune à vouloir une relation physique avec lui. Qu'on comprenait pourquoi celui qui subissait ce comportement n'était jamais parti. Que Yuri avait parfaitement bien décrit le quotidien et l'évolution d'une relation abusive.

Ces commentaires l'avaient fait réfléchir, presque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait beau avoir écrit une histoire, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur le fait que c'était son histoire, qu'il n'avait pas inventé grand-chose dans ce texte. Que ces lecteurs qui lui donnaient leur avis sur cette histoire donnaient en réalité leur avis sur son histoire. Et ils étaient unanimes. Le comportement de son personnage le plus âgé n'était ni normal, ni justifiable. Le comportement de Victor n'était ni normal, ni justifiable. Bien sûr, il avait un doute sur le terme de relation abusive. La première fois qu'il avait vu ce terme, il avait répondu au lecteur qu'il s'était juste trompé dans sa manière de l'écrire, qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que présenter une relation normale avec un dysfonctionnement majeur. Celui-ci lui avait répondu en lui expliquant – et le convainquant – que priver délibérément son petit-ami d'un besoin essentiel pour obtenir quelque chose était bel et bien de l'abus. Qu'il manquait probablement des brèves de vie mais que le schéma qu'il se contentait de présenter était bel et bien abusif.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que vraiment, sa relation avec Victor avait été abusive ? Heureusement, il n'aurait à priori pas besoin d'avoir une conversation avec Victor sur ce sujet. Depuis cette nuit-là, le russe était resté beaucoup plus attentionné et patient que d'habitude. Ils ne faisaient l'amour que lorsque Yuri lui jurait qu'il était d'accord, n'avait plus recommencé à se renfermer sur lui-même devant ses refus. Et Yuri adorait ce Victor-là. Les quelques fois où ils avaient fait l'amour avaient été les meilleures depuis trois ans de relation, l'amertume d'y être forcé n'étant pas là pour se mêler au plaisir et le gâcher. Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour supporter trois ans de relations forcées. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il n'avait tout simplement jamais eu de rapports aussi consentis et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas regretter quelque chose qu'il n'avait alors jamais connu. Mais à présent qu'il avait goûté à un plaisir aussi intense, à des moments aussi parfaits, il ne voulait juste plus céder, plus craquer contre un peu d'affection. Il ne le supporterait plus.

Il pourrait bien sûr se demander ce qu'il ferait si, malgré les derniers événements, Victor recommençait à user de ce chantage pour le faire céder et obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Mais il refusait de se poser cette question. Ce n'était pas possible, Victor avait changé. Alors ça ne servait à rien de se le demander. C'était aussi simple que ça.

* * *

Dix jours après cette nuit-là, ils avaient repris leur routine quotidienne. Yuri avait repris les cours, Victor avait recommencé à travailler à la patinoire. Cette reprise leur avait laissé peu de temps à passer ensemble, et le décalage horaire entre Hasetsu et Saint-Pétersbourg achevait de les faire s'effondrer de fatigue dès leur retour chez eux. Bien sûr, une fois dans leur lit, Victor avait plusieurs fois fait des propositions à Yuri mais celui-ci les avait repoussées. Il avait remarqué avec une pointe d'étonnement qu'il ne culpabilisait même plus à refuser les avances de Victor. Les événements des derniers jours, la prise de recul grâce à son texte et les commentaires qui avaient continué à affluer l'avaient convaincu qu'il avait le droit de refuser et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pour ça. Leurs derniers rapports avaient juste été tellement bons qu'il ne voulait plus en avoir sans le désirer réellement et cela le confortait dans sa décision de ne plus accepter sans consentir.

Pourtant, il pouvait sentir que Victor ne supportait pas ses refus incessants. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque, en rentrant de la fac, son petit-ami lui décrocha à peine un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Yuri.

\- Rien.

Yuri connaissait trop bien cette réponse. Il connaissait trop bien ce regard glacial et fuyant, cette indifférence mordante, ses silences obstinés ou ses onomatopées par lesquelles il répondait aux questions. Il les connaissait trop bien et ne voulait plus les connaître, il ne voulait plus affronter ça. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence quasi-total et, lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, Yuri n'hésita qu'une seconde. Il ne supportait pas de voir ce Victor-là face à lui et il savait quoi faire pour retrouver sa facette qu'il aimait. D'un geste, il l'attira sur lui dans une invitation explicite.

Victor retomba à côté de lui, essoufflé, et l'attira dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Il le câlina quelques secondes avant de murmurer à son oreille :

\- Merci mon cœur.

Cette dernière phrase, pourtant si banale, acheva de briser quelque chose dans la poitrine de Yuri. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce rapport avait été bien moins bon que les précédents, et l'amertume d'avoir cédé était d'autant plus dévorante après avoir pensé en être débarrassé. Cette phrase, ce mot, ce _merci_ sonnait comme une preuve que Victor savait ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il savait que Yuri avait craqué pour lui faire plaisir, qu'il avait cédé sans en avoir envie – et visiblement, ce constat ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Yuri n'eut que quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il avait trop souffert pendant ces trois dernières années, il refusait de faire comme si les derniers événements n'avaient pas eu lieu, il refusait de tout recommencer comme avant – pas maintenant qu'il avait entrevu l'espoir que tout ça soit enfin terminé.

\- Victor… Je… Je veux que tu arrêtes.

Victor se redressa sur un de ses coudes, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes, reprit Yuri plus fermement. De faire ça. De faire la tête, de ne plus m'adresser la parole quand tu es en manque. Je refuse de continuer plus longtemps.

Victor se renferma légèrement en entendant ses paroles et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai… Je t'aime trop, j'ai besoin de ces moments-là, et toi tu t'en fiches complètement… Je ne te demande rien d'autre, je fais tout ce que tu veux d'autre, je ne vis que pour toi… C'est le seul effort que je te demande.

Pendant une seconde, Yuri considéra ce qu'il venait de dire. Victor avait raison sur un point, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de son comportement sur tous les autres sujets. Cet aspect-là de leur vie mis à part, leur relation était juste parfaite, Victor s'accordait à toutes ses envies, le laissait souvent prendre les décisions qui concernaient leur couple ou leur vie… Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion là, plusieurs années auparavant. Quand Victor avait commencé à se renfermer lorsqu'il était en manque, Yuri avait déjà essayé de protester et à l'époque, il avait cédé face à ces mêmes arguments. Il aurait pu céder à nouveau, quand une phrase, lue dans les commentaires de son texte, lui revint en mémoire. _Il manque le point de vue du plus âgé, mais son attitude reste odieuse et lamentable._ Une autre phrase, d'un autre commentaire, suivit. _Son attitude n'est pas cautionnable, c'est dégueulasse de sa part._ Yuri ferma les yeux. Il aurait pu céder, s'il n'avait pas eu ces autres avis, ces autres réflexions de personnes qui ne connaissaient pas leur situation mais qui étaient quand même été unanimes pour dire lequel des deux était en tort.

\- C'est du chantage, protesta-t-il lentement. Et je ne le supporterai pas plus longtemps.

Yuri avait hésité en formulant ces mots. Ils restaient vrais, bien sûr, et Victor parut comprendre le sous-entendu que Yuri venait de faire. Il ne supporterait pas de rester avec lui, pas dans ces conditions. Le russe se renfrogna mais finit par souffler :

\- J'arrêterai. Je peux prendre sur moi. L'important, c'est que tu sois heureux.

L'espace d'une seconde, la culpabilité traversa le japonais devant l'allusion que Victor faisait des sacrifices pour lui. Une seconde, seulement. Parce qu'il connaissait Victor et que la nuit passée avec lui dix jours auparavant avait ébranlé l'amour qu'il lui portait – et lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ses défauts. Il ne savait pas combien de fois Victor l'avait manipulé pour le faire culpabiliser de cette façon, mais il savait qu'il était capable de le faire. Et qu'il essayait en ce moment même. Qu'il s'attendait à ce que Yuri proteste qu'il ne voulait pas le voir faire de sacrifices, qu'il s'excuse, et qu'il accepte de faire des efforts.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Yuri.

* * *

Trois semaines après cette nuit-là, Yuri était incapable de dire si les choses allaient mieux ou pas. Victor n'était pas revenu sur sa promesse d'arrêter. Ils n'avaient plus de rapports qui ne soit pas explicitement proposé ou accepté par Yuri. L'angoisse de voir Victor se renfermer à nouveau lorsqu'il refusait ses avances était toujours là, mais il était forcé de constater que le russe faisait des efforts. Il voyait bien sûr son regard se fermer légèrement et ses paroles devenir un peu plus rares lorsqu'il était en manque, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le câliner, de l'embrasser, de lui montrer autant de marques d'affection que d'habitude. Il sentait que Victor luttait contre ce vieux réflexe qu'il entrevoyait tout de même parfois, mais il était indéniable qu'il s'efforçait de ne plus le priver délibérément d'affection comme auparavant. Ça lui suffisait, et lui donnait envie de penser que les choses pourraient s'arranger entre eux.

Il avait continué à recevoir des commentaires sur son texte, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tellement qu'il avait fini par s'en vouloir. Il n'avait pas saisi la portée ou la gravité de ce qu'il faisait le jour où il l'avait posté, mais aujourd'hui, il réalisait à quel point ce texte avait ouvert une porte sur les moindres détails de leur intimité. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce qui se passait entre Victor et lui, à personne, et en quelques clics, il avait fait voler cette bulle de silence en éclats. Il avait exposé cette situation à la vue du monde entier, qui n'avait pas tardé à réagir. Il ne pouvait pas nier que les commentaires de ce texte avaient été la seule chose qui lui avait donné la force de tenir tête à Victor et de refuser de voir cette situation continuer plus longtemps. Est-ce que c'était ça, cette importance d'en parler pour se sortir des situations devenues ingérables ?

Quoi qu'il en était, ce constat le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise que leur relation restait en équilibre instable. Son amour pour Victor avait définitivement été ébranlé suite à la nuit chez ses parents, et sa décision de lui tenir tête quelques jours plus tôt n'avait rien arrangé. Oui, Victor avait tenu sa promesse et accepté d'arrêter ce chantage. Mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur le fait que le russe souffrait de cette situation, qu'il souffrait de faire ce sacrifice pour un petit-ami qui arrivait de moins en moins à l'aimer. S'il n'avait pas publié ce texte, s'il n'avait pas eu tous ces commentaires pour le faire réfléchir, peut-être que tout aurait pu recommencer comme avant. Il aurait continué à savourer les moments où Victor lui donnait toute l'affection qu'il désirait et aurait fermé les yeux sur le reste, il aurait fermé les yeux sur tous ses défauts pointés par ses lecteurs et aurait continué à penser sincèrement qu'être en couple incluait de se soumettre aux envies de l'autre et que s'il ne le supportait plus, alors il pouvait partir.

A force de surfer sur Internet, Phichit avait découvert son texte et ils en avaient parlé ensemble. Son ami s'était au début insurgé face à ce qu'il vivait et l'avait clairement conforté dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas à subir cela, mais Yuri avait protesté que ça ne servait plus à rien d'en parler. Il allait mieux, les choses allaient mieux. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de ce cycle de chantage sans séquelles et leur relation demeurait un peu instable, mais le comportement de Victor était désormais celui qu'il avait rêvé de voir depuis trois ans. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Dès qu'il serait remis des derniers événements, tout irait pour le mieux, c'était une certitude.

Alors pourquoi continuait-il, dans un coin de sa tête, à regretter d'avoir écrit ce texte ? Pourquoi continuait-il à se demander ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait juste continué à fermer les yeux sur le chantage affectif de Victor ? Pourquoi, quand il revenait sur la plateforme de publication et voyait son texte en ligne, à la vue de tous, la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit était-elle _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

* * *

Un mois et demi après cette nuit-là, Yuri était forcé de constater que les choses allaient de moins en moins bien. Par sa faute. Victor n'avait plus exercé ce chantage qui le détruisait, il était aux petits soins pour lui et s'attachait à avoir son accord avant chaque rapport. Yuri savait que c'était tout ce qu'il désirait depuis trois ans, qu'il aurait tué pour vivre avec ce Victor-là pendant toutes ces années, et qu'il devrait juste nager en plein bonheur maintenant que c'était le cas. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. L'amertume était toujours là, le ressentiment aussi. Victor avait beau être parfait depuis quelques temps, Yuri ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour tout ce qui s'était passé avant, pour l'avoir fait souffrir aussi longtemps. Victor lui prouvait jour après jour qu'il était capable de faire des efforts et de ne pas se renfermer de manière systématique, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt ? Pourquoi s'était-il obstiné à détruire sa résistance et sa volonté pendant trois ans ?

Ses interrogations et ses angoisses se voyaient de plus en plus dans son comportement, parfois trop, et il pouvait souvent sentir le regard lourd d'appréhension et de douleur de Victor. Il s'en voulait de ne plus être capable de l'aimer autant qu'avant, surtout au vu des efforts réalisés par le russe. Il continuait à essayer, à se concentrer sur tout ce qu'il appréciait chez le russe, à regarder des photos d'eux quelques années plus tôt pour se souvenir de cet amour inconditionnel qu'il avait ressenti pour lui. Il essayait. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Yuri avait été se coucher un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et Victor avait soufflé qu'il voulait finir de regarder une émission avant de le rejoindre. Ça n'avait pas dérangé le japonais, qui s'était rapidement endormi. Le bruit de la porte de la chambre le tira à peine du sommeil et il était toujours plongé dans un brouillard obscur quand Victor s'allongea à côté de lui. Une main posée sur sa hanche l'arracha brutalement au sommeil. Un sentiment de panique intense le saisit et, pendant une seconde, il se revit dans sa chambre chez ses parents, le corps de Victor appuyé sur le sien. D'un geste, il écarta fermement le bras de Victor. Sa main disparut de ses hanches mais revint aussitôt sur ses jambes. Le flash de la nuit un mois et demi plus tôt revint plus fortement, encore plus insoutenable. Il se retourna violemment en tentant d'échapper à ce contact et hurla :

\- Me touche pas !

\- Yuri…

\- Non ! Me touche pas !

Sa respiration était beaucoup plus rapide que la normale et commençait à lui faire mal à la poitrine. Il avait reculé jusqu'au bord du lit et la sensation d'enfermement et de ne pas pouvoir fuir plus loin l'étouffait, lui donnait envie de continuer à hurler et à se débattre, de tout faire pour que Victor ne s'approche plus de lui. Un flash lumineux l'obligea à plisser les paupières. Victor avait allumé la lampe de chevet et le regardait, assis dans le lit à quelques centimètres de lui. Son regard paraissait à la fois inquiet et blessé, et, quand le regard de Yuri se posa sur lui, il murmura :

\- Pardon… Je voulais juste te câliner, je voulais pas te faire peur… Excuse-moi… Calme-toi chéri, je vais rien te faire…

La lumière et l'air choqué de Victor l'aidèrent à reprendre conscience de la réalité. Il était chez eux, pas chez ses parents. Victor ne le forcerait plus. Luttant encore pour retrouver une respiration normale, il murmura :

\- Excuse-moi. Je dormais à moitié, tu m'as fait peur…

\- C'est pas grave, souffla Victor d'une voix douce. Viens là.

Malgré son ton rassurant, Yuri ne put s'empêcher de noter le regard amer et blessé de Victor. Il s'en voulait d'avoir paniqué aussi bêtement, d'avoir repoussé Victor de cette façon. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Il n'avait eu qu'une légère appréhension à coucher de nouveau avec Victor le lendemain de cette nuit-là, pourquoi, un mois et demi après, paniquait-il à ce point à l'idée que Victor le touche ?

Lentement, le russe tendit une main vers lui et la passa délicatement dans ses cheveux. D'habitude, ce geste le faisait fondre et achevait de le réconforter. Pourtant, maintenant, il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une profonde indifférence. Il refusait de blesser Victor encore plus en lui demandant de le laisser tranquille. Il se rapprocha de quelques centimètres de lui et, quand Victor le prit dans ses bras, il se contenta de trouver une position confortable pour s'endormir.

* * *

Deux mois après cette nuit-là, Yuri admit véritablement qu'il n'allait pas bien. Le comportement de Victor était toujours aussi irréprochable, il demeurait aussi tendre, attentionné et respectueux que d'habitude. Pourtant, Yuri ne supportait plus de croiser son regard et l'angoisse l'envahissait tous les soirs, au moment de se coucher dans le même lit que lui. A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, ou que la distance avec lui se réduisait trop, les flashs de la nuit chez ses parents revenaient. Il le revoyait allongé sur lui dès qu'il regardait son visage, il ressentait ses mains sur ses hanches et sa présence en lui dès que leurs mains s'effleuraient, la panique et la paralysie l'envahissaient dès qu'il s'allongeait à côté de lui. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre de la distance avec lui, de lui demander s'ils pouvaient dormir dans deux chambres séparées mais il savait que faire cela enterrerait définitivement ce qui restait de leur relation. Victor faisait tous les efforts qu'il lui demandait. Yuri n'avait plus accepté de faire l'amour avec lui depuis près de deux semaines et, si le comportement de Victor ne changeait pas pour autant, il était indéniable qu'il en souffrait.

Pour la première fois, Yuri réalisait qu'il ne voulait tout simplement plus vivre aux côtés de Victor, qu'il ne voulait plus le voir en permanence. Qu'il était nettement plus heureux lors de ses journées à la fac avec ses amis que le soir avec son petit-ami. Qu'il comprenait pourquoi certaines victimes agressées par des inconnus dans la rue refusaient de les poursuivre au tribunal – parce que revoir face à soi le visage de cet agresseur était juste trop dur, trop insupportable, et que tout le reste était suffisamment difficile à gérer pour avoir besoin de rajouter cela en plus. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il vivait avec Victor, il le voyait tous les matins et tous les soirs, et surtout, il voyait que celui-ci allait bien. Qu'après ses efforts pour mettre fin à son chantage affectif, tout avait recommencé comme avant pour lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yuri se renfermait dans une bulle de silence et d'angoisse jour après jour. Un soir, alors que Yuri avait encore repoussé ses avances, Victor lui demanda :

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus comme avant, pas vrai ?

Son ton sérieux et blessé toucha Yuri, qui pesa ses mots pour répondre :

\- J'essaye. Je te jure que j'essaye.

Le visage de Victor se referma davantage pendant qu'il soufflait :

\- C'est bien ça, tu ne m'aimes plus. Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer ou de faire des efforts pour t'aimer.

Le ton amer sur lequel il avait prononcé ces derniers mots se mêlèrent au fait que Victor essayait délibérément de le faire culpabiliser, et Yuri se retourna vivement. Il se sentait toujours à bout de nerfs, il ne supportait toujours pas de voir Victor aussi près de lui. Pourtant, sa voix ne trembla pas lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas réussir à passer par-dessus ce que tu m'as fait.

Les yeux de Victor s'éclairèrent de surprise et d'incompréhension.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Yuri laissa échapper une exclamation de choc. La sincérité de Victor ne faisait aucun doute et renforçait cette impression qui le dévorait depuis plusieurs semaines : Victor n'avait jamais réalisé la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait jamais sincèrement pensé qu'il avait blessé Yuri cette nuit-là, ni ces trois dernières années.

\- Je te parle de ton chantage…

\- Quoi ? répéta Victor.

L'incompréhension de Victor acheva de briser quelque chose en lui et il répéta plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Je te parle de ton comportement depuis trois ans ! Ça fait trois ans que tu tires la tronche dès que tu es en manque, que tu deviens odieux pour me punir de ne pas avoir voulu coucher avec toi ! Tu m'as obligé à coucher pour me sentir aimé, tu m'as forcé à céder chez mes parents, je t'ai dit non je ne sais pas combien de fois et tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire, et maintenant tu me demandes ce que tu m'as fait ? C'est vrai, je n'arrive plus à t'aimer ! Et pourtant, je te jure que je l'ai fait, je te jure que je t'ai aimé aussi fort qu'il était possible de le faire, mais ton putain de comportement m'a trop cassé et aujourd'hui je n'y arrive plus parce que…

 _Parce que c'est destructeur de vivre avec toi._ Il retint la fin de sa phrase au dernier moment et elle s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Il savait que cette phrase aurait été vraie. Il refusait de la dire, parce qu'il savait qu'elle blesserait Victor beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu le supporter et qu'il refusait de le faire souffrir, même dans un moment pareil. Ses sanglots redoublèrent pendant qu'il reprenait plus doucement :

\- Je te jure que je vois tous les efforts que tu fais, je te jure que j'essaie de continuer à t'aimer parce que je n'ai pas envie de foutre en l'air tout ce qu'on a construit ensemble, et toi, la seule chose que tu vois, c'est que je n'y arrive pas…

Il n'arrivait plus à stopper ses larmes et ses sanglots, ni à prononcer une seule parole intelligible. Victor l'attira doucement dans ses bras et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, son étreinte lui parut réconfortante. Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant qu'il tentait de sécher ses larmes et de reprendre sa respiration. Il attendit que Victor réponde, qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais, quand il se réveilla des heures plus tard, toujours niché dans ses bras, les yeux de Victor étaient cerclés de larges cernes, il n'avait absolument pas bougé, mais il n'avait toujours rien répondu.

* * *

Trois mois après cette nuit-là, il commençait à se sentir plus apaisé. Il ne ressentait plus ce dégoût quand Victor le touchait ou cette peur quand il le regardait. Il avait continué à essayer de retrouver l'amour qu'il lui portait pendant quelques temps, avant d'admettre, presque sans s'en rendre compte, que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'il n'était définitivement plus amoureux de Victor et que plus le temps passait, plus il se persuadait qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver cet amour. Pourtant, il ne savait pas si cela devait marquer la fin de leur relation. Il appréciait toujours son petit-ami, il appréciait toujours les efforts qu'il faisait quotidiennement pour lui et leur vie de couple n'avait jamais été aussi agréable, aussi équilibrée. Est-ce que c'était censé suffire pour continuer à vivre ensemble ?

Il avait continué à parler de la situation avec Phichit. Il avait réalisé qu'il avait besoin d'en parler, besoin que ce trop-plein de ressentiments et de non-dits explose, et il ne comprenait même plus comment il avait fait pour se taire pendant trois ans. Ce n'était pas pour autant facile pour lui d'en parler, mais il s'y forçait, parce qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il se sentait mieux après coup. Phichit était patient, compréhensif. Il comprenait les approximations de Yuri, se contentait des allusions « Ce qui s'est passé » ou « Quand on était chez mes parents » parce qu'il comprenait que Yuri n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer le vrai mot. Yuri lui avait parlé de sa culpabilité face au comportement idéal de Victor, de sa détresse à avoir eu cette réaction de rejet plus d'un mois après alors qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à avoir des rapports avec lui le lendemain de cette nuit-là. Phichit avait répondu que ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il lui avait expliqué le principe d'un traumatisme. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, Yuri ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de Victor, s'il recommencerait ou non. Le danger que ça se reproduise avait été tellement grand que son cerveau avait refusé de gérer tous les sentiments que cela entraînait, qu'il les avait étouffés dans un coin de sa tête pour lui permettre de continuer à avancer. Ce n'était que plus tard, quand la sécurité et l'assurance que Victor ne recommencerait plus étaient arrivées, que la barrière s'était effondrée et que tous ces sentiments étaient revenus en une vague pour que Yuri ait enfin une chance de les gérer. En pesant ses mots, Phichit lui avait laissé entendre que ce qui lui était arrivé lui faisait un peu penser à un stress post-traumatique.

Yuri ne savait pas s'il était d'accord ou non avec ce terme, mais cette discussion avait achevé de le convaincre que ce qui était arrivé, chez ses parents et après, n'était pas de sa faute. Que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti était normal et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pour ça. Pourtant, il continuait à s'interroger. Certains jours, quand tout allait bien, il se persuadait que cette situation pourrait durer indéfiniment. Qu'il irait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que les séquelles du traumatisme s'estomperaient, et qu'il pourrait enfin goûter à cette vie de couple parfaite avec Victor dont il avait rêvé pendant trop longtemps. D'autres fois, la peur que tout recommence revenait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, des soirs où Victor était un peu plus renfrogné que d'habitude, mais cela suffisait à l'angoisser. Dès qu'il l'interrogeait, Victor lui jurait qu'il n'y avait rien, qu'il était juste un peu fatigué et il l'attirait contre lui pour un câlin qui lui prouvait que le russe ne comptait plus recommencer à faire peser sur lui ce chantage affectif. Pourtant, cette inquiétude permanente, cette sensibilité à la moindre petite chose qui n'allait pas, l'épuisaient. Tout cela se mêlait à la certitude qu'il n'était plus amoureux de Victor et il se demandait si ce n'était pas qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne décide d'arrêter les frais et de le quitter. Il continuait à apprécier sa présence et à apprécier l'homme qu'il était, suffisamment pour hésiter à lui briser le cœur, mais il réalisait que l'absence de son petit-ami ne le dérangerait pas. Qu'il appréciait un peu trop les soirs où Victor devait travailler tard à la patinoire et où Yuri restait seul chez eux. Que le célibat avait l'inconvénient de la solitude, mais l'avantage d'une liberté et d'une tranquillité qui lui avait trop manquées depuis trois ans. Malgré tout, la perspective de la discussion d'une rupture, et le saut dans l'inconnu qui suivrait, restaient trop angoissants pour qu'il n'ose franchir ce pas qu'il voyait de plus en plus comme inévitable.

* * *

Quatre mois après cette nuit-là, c'était Victor qui avait fini par crever l'abcès. Yuri savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Plus la certitude qu'il ne voulait plus côtoyer Victor s'installait et plus il prenait de la distance avec lui. Ils dormaient toujours ensemble, avaient toujours des rapports consentis par eux deux, mais la lassitude devenait de plus en plus forte, au point qu'il ne pouvait définitivement plus la cacher.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? avait un jour demandé Victor.

Yuri avait hésité. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse qui satisferait son petit-ami, mais il était incapable de la prononcer sans mentir, ce qu'il refusait de faire par respect pour lui. Victor parut trop bien comprendre son hésitation et reprit :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ?

\- Rien.

Cette fois, Yuri était sûr de sa réponse. Victor était désormais parfait, attentionné, attentif à la moindre de ses envies, aimant. Et en retour, Yuri continuait à l'aimer de moins en moins. Cette situation dégoûtait Yuri. Il avait lui-même trop souffert de l'indifférence de Victor et de sa froideur pour lui faire subir une telle inversion des rôles.

\- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ? reprit Victor.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement Yuri. C'est certain que tu mérites mieux que moi.

\- Je ne veux pas mieux, Yuri. Je te veux toi.

Le tremblement des mains de Victor et les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux le convainquirent qu'il était sincère. Sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes, il reprit :

\- J'ai tellement peur que tu me quittes… Je t'aime, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, j'étais tellement content de tout ce qu'on avait construit ensemble… J'ai peur de perdre tout ça, j'ai peur de te perdre… Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu sois heureux avec moi !

\- Tu fais déjà tout ce que tu peux, assura Yuri d'une voix douce. Le problème vient de moi, désormais. Et je refuse de t'imposer ça, je refuse que tu t'épuises à rester avec quelqu'un qui n'est plus capable de t'aimer.

Les larmes de Victor redoublèrent et Yuri se rapprocha doucement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Un silence s'installa, uniquement brisé par les sanglots de Victor, et la culpabilité de Yuri acheva de se fixer. Peu importe les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, il n'aimait pas le voir comme cela, il n'aimait pas le faire souffrir.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu me fais subir, c'est toi que j'aime Yuri, reprit Victor entre ses sanglots. J'ai trop besoin de toi…

\- Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, assura lentement Yuri. Quelqu'un qui arrivera à t'aimer autant que tu le mérites.

\- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît !

L'insistance de Victor ébranlait les convictions de Yuri. Il pensait n'avoir plus aucun sentiment pour lui, pourtant voir son petit-ami dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Il voulait le rendre heureux, il refusait de le faire souffrir à ce point-là. A cet instant, il se sentait absolument incapable de le détruire encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- OK, accepta-t-il. Calme-toi, Vic, je ne vais pas partir.

Victor acquiesça légèrement à ses mots en lui adressant un regard rempli de reconnaissance, mais ses larmes continuèrent encore à couler un moment avant qu'il ne parvienne à les calmer. Lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre sa respiration, Victor demanda :

\- L'autre jour… Je t'avais demandé si tu étais bien avec moi. Tu m'as répondu que oui. C'était sincère ? Ou tu l'as dit pour me faire plaisir ?

Yuri se replongea quelques secondes dans ces souvenirs. Il avait effectivement dit cela à Victor, une ou deux semaines auparavant, et il savait qu'à ce moment-là, il l'avait pensé. Que la lassitude avait alors laissé la place à l'apaisement. Que son amour pour Victor avait été remplacé par une affection et un attachement profonds, et qu'il s'était alors senti capable de vivre des années comme ça. Heureux. Et peut-être même, avec du temps, à nouveau amoureux.

\- C'était sincère, reconnut-il. C'est… Par périodes.

\- Alors laisse-moi le temps. Je peux attendre que tu ailles mieux, que tu acceptes de me pardonner tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. Si tu m'en laisses le temps, je peux te prouver que j'ai changé et que je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal.

Tout en parlant et en scrutant d'un regard inquiet la réponse de Yuri, Victor avait légèrement avancé une main vers lui. Yuri hésita quelques secondes, son regard fixé sur celui de Victor. Il ne voyait plus en face de lui l'homme dont il avait été éperdument fan, puis amoureux, au point d'accepter de souffrir en silence pour lui. Il ne voyait plus non plus l'homme qui l'avait agressé chez ses parents. Il voyait juste le visage de quelqu'un de nouveau, différent de ces deux hommes-là, avec lequel il avait quand même envie de tenter quelque chose. Lentement, il tendit la main pour saisir celle tendue de Victor.

Depuis trois ans, leur relation avait été un bûcher instable, trop souvent balayé par les tempêtes, et qui s'était éteint en ne laissant qu'une épaisse couche de cendres. Ils s'étaient trop épuisés à maintenir ce feu allumé envers et contre tout, à le ranimer tant bien que mal lorsqu'il faiblissait, et Yuri devait reconnaître qu'il était soulagé qu'il soit définitivement éteint. Qu'ils ne puissent désormais plus rien faire pour retrouver et conserver la relation qu'ils avaient eue pendant trois ans. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de construire autre chose, quelque chose de plus sain, plus respectueux, plus durable, à la place de ce bûcher. Quelque chose qui, dans quelques mois ou quelques années, aurait une chance de devenir suffisamment grand et solide pour recouvrir complètement les cendres d'une relation abusive qui les avait tous les deux dévorés.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour cette suite que vous avez été nombreux à me réclamer. Comme à la fin du premier texte, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Ce n'est... Certainement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, peut-être pas la fin la plus logique ou la plus réussie, mais c'est celle que je tenais à donner et je pense sincèrement que je n'aurais pas été capable de faire mieux. Toutes mes excuses si elle vous a déplu ou déçu.**_

 _ **Je tiens cependant à revenir sur un point de cette fin. Quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre, je l'ai écrit pour interpeller les personnes qui auraient pu s'identifier à Yuri, qui auraient pu reconnaître des comportements ou des réactions et pour interpeller sur le fait que tout ça n'était pas normal. J'ignore si j'ai réussi. Mais si c'est le cas, alors je voudrais m'adresser à ces personnes-là : La fin que je propose n'est pas la plus réaliste. Elle est rare, malheureusement trop rare dans les relations abusives. Ces relations sont toutes différentes les unes des autres, mais elles ont pour point commun qu'elles ne s'arrangent pas sans une profonde remise en question et un travail sur soi-même de la part de l'abuseur. Dans ce deuxième texte, il manque encore le POV de Victor. Je l'écrirai, un jour, sans pouvoir vous promettre de date. Mais je tiens à ce que vous restiez conscients que, dans la grande majorité des cas, les abuseurs refusent de faire ce travail sur eux-mêmes et qu'une rupture devient alors la seule solution possible pour s'en sortir.** **Vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP si vous souhaitez en discuter davantage, mais je tenais à préciser ce point.**_

 _ **Comme pour le premier texte, je serai sincèrement ravie d'avoir votre avis sur cette suite dans une review et je vous répondrai avec le même plaisir.**_


End file.
